


First Chance

by jokersby



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokersby/pseuds/jokersby
Summary: A fall college AU based on polarart's designs.Give them a reblog!!!http://polararts.tumblr.com/post/127222860474/some-batman-college-au-junk-a-new-forever-long





	First Chance

Cool autumn air prickled over bare skin before an old worn jacket was pulled over shoulders. Step by step, Jack was walking home from the bus stop after a long day of classes. His green dyed hair was haphazardly pushed back out of his face, revealing the remnants of an insomniac’s rest the night before. He just wanted to get home and rest before he had to work the next morning. His green eyes, nearly matching his green hair, were focused down on the sidewalk, drowning himself in his thoughts and to-do lists that he would later get down onto paper. He could feel his anxiety buzz in his chest, like an angered hive of bees, only interrupted by a stranger accidentally colliding with him. A wide anxious smile spread onto his lips as he attempted to articulate an apology.

“Oh, sorry,” Jack nervously laughed out, finally looking up at the stranger. The man he had bumped into was most definitely a sight for sore eyes. Tall, dark black hair, and stunning blue eyes that he could dive into and swim forever. He could feel the breath escape from him, stunned by the beauty that is this man. He let out another laugh, feeling his cold cheeks warm as he glanced away.

“No,” the other man said, reaching down to pick up a folded piece of paper that had fallen out of Jack’s pocket upon impact. He unfolded it to find chemistry notes, which were scribbled down and nearly incomprehensible, but there was an organization to the madness. There was only one thing that he could 100% read, and that was a name in the top right corner. “Jack,” he said with a soft inquisitive hum, snapping Jack’s attention back to him, causing Jack’s heart to jump to his throat.

“I must’ve dropped that,” Jack said as he reached out and gently reached out to retrieve the paper. Once it was safely in his hand, allowing him to fold it back up and put it into his pants pocket, ensuring that it wouldn’t fall out again. 

“Well,” Jack started to say as a more mischievous smile playing on his pink chapped lips, “Since you know my name by invasion of property, I think you gotta tell me your name.” Jack looked up at him, a challenging glint replacing the anxiety in his eyes. The man in front of him looked back at him, allowing blue to finally meet green. A laugh fell from the dark-haired man’s lips and he looked around before holding a hand out to Jack for a handshake.

“I’m Bruce. Nice to meet you, Jack.” Jack happily took his hand, admiring how warm and soft it was as he shook it loosely. He let go after allowing his hand to linger for only a beat before he placed it into his jacket pocket.

“Right back at ya, Bruce.” Jack smiled as his anxiety slowly slipped away and a feeling that everything is going to be okay took its place. “So, you going anywhere important? Or can I steal you away for an hour to get some coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a school assignment since we were told to write anything. So take this while I work on other fics!
> 
> Comments and kudos' are deeply appreciated!


End file.
